youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuff
Tuff is one of the main characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is the son of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, the younger brother of Tiff, an ally of Kirby, and often plays a large role. He is voiced by Rika Komatsu in the Japanese version of the show, and in the dub by Kayzie Rogers. He is the tritagonist of the show. Physical Appearance *Tuff is a young boy about a head taller than Kirby. His skin is a light orange color, unlike his family, as is the top of his hair. The tips are green, with the colors separated by a zigzag. His hair goes down over his eyes (which are strangely never seen nor is the absence of visible eyes ever noted by anyone). He only wears a pair of purple shorts held up by a single red suspender and green shoes. Personality *Tuff is a rowdy and mischievous young boy who has a good heart but not much in the way of intellect to go with it. He loves to play games like soccer and do other outdoor activities. He also loves to pull pranks, though usually on people like Dedede so he can easily justify it. However, sometimes his pranks cause trouble for the people of the village as well. *Tuff lives for having fun and doesn't take many things seriously. However, he often falls victim to Dedede's plots like many others in Dream Land thanks to that. Relationships *Tuff is the brother of Tiff and the son of the Cabinet Minister Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. Despite how the two are polar opposites in many ways, he and his sister get along well, though she doesn't like when he pulls pranks and causes trouble and often tries to ruin his fun. Tuff also tends to argue with his mother when it comes to things like studying, but his father is more lenient with him. Tuff's best friends, aside from Kirby, are the three Cappy children Honey, Iro, and Spikehead, and they're often seen playing together. He doesn't usually take King Dedede and his tricks very seriously, but he tries to help his sister stop him and makes Dedede's life as difficult as he can. *He and Escargoon do not normally get along, but he once bribed Tuff, Kirby and Fololo and Falala into scaring King Dedede with the reward of candy and getting back at King Dedede in Escargoon Squad. Tuff rarely interacts with Meta Knight and his followers, but when he does, he displays admiration at Meta Knight's status and skill. Trivia *Tuff appears to have a bad memory as seen in The Kirby Quiz because he says the monster Kirby defeated when he first turned into Cook Kirby is Blocky (The correct answer is Popon). Blocky is actually the monster Kirby defeated when he first turned into Stone Kirby. *Tuff is one of the characters least often animated with CGI, the only instance being in Hail to the Chief. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Artwork HnK_Bun.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Bun_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Bun_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_FumuBun.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (alongside Tiff) de:Tuff es:Tuff fr:Tuff it:Tuff ja:ブン Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Male Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Characters Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons